magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5 – The Corrosion of God
Part 1 In the sports ground of the Knights Academy, the same kind of audience stand that surrounded a soccer field was there. About this, Hoshikaze-senpai made an explanation. “During the sports festival, the students who are not participating and family members will all come here to watch the competition.” “So there is also a sports festival in this kind of school.” “Y, Yes. D, During early summer…… Specially making an audience stand is really a luxurious facility.” Whenever she speaks with Kazuki, Hoshikaze-senpai would tremble if their eyes meet. “However, the Inter-Division Competition is also held at the sports ground. By using this audience stand, we invite the people from the city over.” “Inviting the audience to come in?” Regarding Kazuki’s question, Kaguya made a response. “The Inter-Division Competition is originally not such a large event. It is only a traditional event where the Sword Division and Magic Division Student Council President would duel. And because the teachers produced a way of thinking that “Isn’t it just right to show off to the general public that Summoning Magic is stronger than Swords”, it has slowly turned into a form of allowing spectators to watch the battle.” Kaguya-senpai revealed a troubled expression. It was probably because she did not understand the attitude of the teachers. “The so-called Division Confrontation is hosted in order to allow the Magic Division to obtain overwhelming victory while the Sword Division is publicly sentenced. What a bad taste……” “Although I was holding a skeptical attitude, the Magic Division teachers are teaching an education where they make their students become more arrogant and look down upon the swordsman.” Although this atmosphere was not felt from Liz Liza-sensei, you could feel the awareness strongly from the Tactical Theory course. —— Even refusing to help the swordsman when they face death, they must continue to chant the spells. “The teachers are also trying to maintain a position of . And after the suppresses the Illegal Magic Users that destroyed Tokyo, the Japanese Government calmed down the citizens of the country through their heroic propaganda. So up to now, the idea that the better treatment of Stigma Magic Users can’t be stopped also exist…… This kind of thinking is completely unrelated to the strength in an actual battle.” Kaguya-senpai was in favor of raising the status of the swordsman and it was not only for moral reasons. It is because of the consideration that the battle tactics would be able to expand more if the swordsman and Stigma Magic Users were able to mutually recognize each other. “Mmm, leaving aside Kaguya’s considerations. In short, it is not a major event. Although the venue needs to be set up, but it does not require large-scale preparations. After all, it is only an informal competition.” Hoshikaze-senpai concluded. It was already Saturday morning——The day of the competition. “But if the audience is watching the competition, isnt’t a stray bullet like Barrett be dangerous to the audience? It wouldn’t be funny if the people with very weak magic power had their Defensive Magic destroyed.” “If it is about this, there is no problem as there is a Summoning Magic that constructed a barrier around the surroundings of the venue. Actually, this kind of wide-range powerful defensive barrier cannot be made, it is only a barrier made by the students responsible for the barrier by using all their Magic Power to prevent the audience from the stray bullet. So, the people who are responsible for the barrier works the hardest, ahaha.” Hoshikaze-senpai let out a hearty laugh. She smiled and smiled, then suddenly her smiling face twitched. “I, Incidentally, I right now, am trying hard to treat you as a girl while I talk with you.” “It is fine to not tell me this kind of fact, senpai.” Beside Kazuki and Hoshikaze-senpai, who were interacting with each other, Kaguya-senpai frowned again. “……if it is not an formal activity of the academy, all the preparation work is completely done by the students. But to use Summoning Magic as propaganda, inviting ordinary citizen to watch……Things like that, the teachers’ wishful thinking is probably going overboard. I feel that if we are allowing ordinary citizen to come, it should be like the entrance ceremony. It should be best to invite people from the Knights to be tasked with security. What should we do if Stigma Hunters or the like enter our academy? They lack a sense of crisis.” “Kaguya is thinking too much. All Illegal Magic Users are people who have unstable mentality. Targeting this event and entering by pretending to be an ordinary citizen……They will not do such a troubling thing. Because their mentality is unstable, there is no way for them to gather together. If only one enters, then we can cope with it.” “That’s because Hikaru is too simple, always saying these positive words.” “Ahaha, because Kaguya’s personality is negative, or overly positive, you will easily feel unease. If you were to sigh and groan, your happiness will slip away.” “And if we were to talk about unease……It is still Otouto-kun.” Kaguya-senpai seemed to be dejected as if it is her own responsibility. “Please don’t reveal this expression as if you were wrong.” “But I am still considered as Otouto-kun’s master……” “No problem. If I can only chant Barrett, there must be a way to cope with it.” “Is it really not a problem? Because if you were to lose, then Otouto-kun will have to leave this division……” “Compared to this dejected look, I feel that using a smile to cheer for me will make me more happy.” “Hayashizaki is also saying that Kaguya is too negative.” Hoshikaze-senpai also made fun of her on the side. “……Really! I know. I will at least use all my strength to cheer for you!” Although the positivity level is already high enough, he still cannot use magic aside from Barrett. However, Kazuki did not let his unease appear outside and tried hard to put out an optimistic expression. Afterwards, at the square, ignoring the Student Council that was leading this, Liz Liza-sensei came to observe the situation. The Sword Division Student Council, the second year students who were responsible for the barrier as well as the audience are coming in one after another. The ordinary citizens were distributed tickets in advance. It is a precious item that is difficult to obtain. There were not many chances to see Summoning Magic with their own eyes. Kazuki was waiting in the Magic Division’s rest tent and waiting for the competition to start. At this moment, a male student came to talk with him. “Hey, you’re our president’s otouto-kun right……Can I call you my kouhai?” “Yes, you are……one of the people that take care of Kanae’s Sword Division Student Council.” Remembering that he is a senpai named Torazou, it is indeed a name suitable for a burly young swordsman. “My name is Yamada Torazou. As the one who is fighting first for the Sword Division, I will be fighting against your vice-president……Forget it, since I am going to lose anyways, I wanted to talk with you before the match.” Torazou-senpai, who said these words, seemed to be a little bit embarrassed and scratched his face: “You use a sword to defeat a Stigma Magic User……I also watched that duel. How should I put it…….I feel that you are amazing. I have always treated your sister as an exception, but when I saw that you too have the same level of strength, I changed my opinion. I have always thought that it is impossible to win against Summoning Magic. Maybe if I put more effort into it, I will have a chance of victory.” Torazou’s eyes twinkled as he stared at Kazuki. Kazuki also felt a bit embarrassed. The two men were looking at each other, forming a sparkling space. “I heard that you can only use Summoning Magic to fight in this battle. What an interesting fellow! Although it might be a problem for me, who is in the Sword Division to say this, please do your best! I also half believe that I cannot win, but just for today, I bowed down to become your sister’s disciple. I will go all out. Although it may be wrong to say this suddenly, please watch my fight!” Torazou-senpai firmly gripped Kazuki’s hands and passionately shook hands with him. “——Next, the annual Knight’s Academy’s Inter-Division Competition officially begins.” Koyuki, who was acting as the MC and the referee for the competition, declared that the event begins. The ordinary audience members issued out a large cheer. Then, Hoshikaze-senpai from the Magic Division and Torazou-senpai, who had a nervous expression from the Sword Division, appeared in the center of the arena. Based on the rules of a duel, the two of them were separated by 50 meters and confronted each other. “I know thy name……Thy name is Baal-Zebub. All the evil born into the word. The plagued harvest God, obey my command and retrieved thy glory!” Hoshikaze-senpai chanted a spell, then with a golden light, she switched to her Magical Dress. “The harvest God is a powerful Diva, Baal, who uses magic related to the stars and weather. Although his alias, Lord of the Flies, Beelzebub, is more famous……By the way, although the Divas will not say excessive words to humans, but if you call Baal as Beelzebub in Astrum, he will be insanely mad that you will not able to laugh.” Kaguya-senpai, who was beside Kazuki, whispered into his ear. “Will there actually be an idiot who would say these words? Of course he will be mad.” “……Once, Hikaru could not resist and tried it out. That Ouji-sama. 1 will occasionally become innocent and pure……Then, she was reprimanded for 30 minutes in Astrum.” Just by staying at Astrum is already difficult, but she was actually scolded for 30 minutes…… “Then, let it begin!” BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Koyuki blew her whistle. Torazou-senpai rushed over immediately at the same time the competition began. However, because he was probably concentrating in observing Hoshikaze-senpai’s actions, his pace was considerably cautious. In contrast with him, Hoshikaze-senpai swiftly completed her chant and her actions were quick. “The God’s Will that Swirls the air! Gather in my hand and grant me the right of judgment! The divine light granted by the King’s right, become a dazzling bow! Lightning Line!” A golden and ornate bow appeared in her right hand. Lightning sparks were currently hosting themselves in her left. “Baal’s Level 1 Summoning Magic. Compared to Barrett, Lightning Line’s power is relatively weaker, but before the sparks arrows are completely exhausted, it can continue to fire. It is a convenient and enviable attack Magic.” Just as Kaguya-senpai had said, Hoshikaze-senpai’s left hand pulled the bowstring, the sparks will turn in lightning and fire out. “DOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” However, Torazou-senpai timed it correctly and jumped to the side and avoided the lightning. “!” Hoshikaze-senpai seemed to show a shocked expression. “He also learned the Hayashizaki Ryuu?” Kaguya-senpai issued out a surprised sound and asked Kazuki. “No, it is impossible to learn the Hayashizaki Ryuu in a few short days. However, this is different than Barrett. Because pulling the bowstring is an obvious preliminary action, it may be easier to avoid for a swordsman.” Torazou-senpai is originally number 3 in the Sword Division. His strength cannot be ignored. Suddenly, there was a strange feeling. Torazou is using the Knight’s sword techniques and not the Iai techniques. Even so, he did not pull out his blade and kept his blade in its sheath while fighting. What is he waiting for—— Kazuki had this feeling. Hoshikaze-senpai did not care and continued to fire off the second round, third round. Torazou-senpai also used unsmooth actions to desperately avoid it and slowly approached Hoshikaze-senpai. When Torazou-senpai finally rushed to the side of Hoshikaze-senpai, cheers were issued beside the arena. “However, one of the greatest strength of Lightning Line is that you can continue to chant other spells while shooting continuously!” Just as what Kaguya-senpai had said, Hoshikaze-senpai had already completed other spells. “The atmospheric flow, converge into this body and become a fierce gale that rejects the enemies! The eye of the typhoon is thy throne! Storm Fort!” Hoshikaze’s Defensive Magic. Violent winds will blow around Hoshikaze-senpai’s surroundings. “WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Torazou-senpai seemed to be like a garbage and was blown high into the sky. The wind endlessly howls, Torazou-senpai could only be treated as a sandbag in the air. “……If it is in the air, there is no way to avoid it, checkmate!” Hoshikaze-senpai aimed at Torazou-senpai in the sky and prepared to shoot. “……It’s over. Hikaru plans on using the remaining three rounds of arrows together. The impossibility of avoiding an attack with three times the amount of power will probably cut down the majority of his magic power.” “……No! Torazou-senpai’s eyes does not seem to have given up!” “Hey, hey, which side is Otouto-kun cheering for?” Torazou-senpai, who was blown into the air, absolutely did not have a man’s eyes for defeat. It is more like —— the eyes of a tiger before it pounces on his prey. The evidence is……Even when he is floating in the air, his hand is already placed onto the hilt at his waist. The lightning arrow was shot —— In front of it, Torazou-senpai took advantage of this, pulled out his blade and threw it towards Hoshikaze-senpai. “—— A lightning rod?” Kazuki, who noticed the intention of this behavior, could not help but cry out. and the were connected together. The large charge of lightning flowed into the point of discharge and depicted a path. The headed in a direction where Hoshikaze-senpai did not expect. The lightning changed its path. It did not turn Torazou-senpai, but rather his blade into chars. Torazou-senpai, who was unhurt, landed beautifully and clenched his sheath and sprinted forward. “TORAZOU SMASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” While rushing over, while swinging his sheath——It was all according to his plan. The powerful violent attack sent Hoshikaze-senpaii flying. Torazou-senpai did not miss this opportunity to launch continuous attacks, he continued to use his sheath to attack Hoshikaze-senpai. The blue light from the Defense Magic flashed over and over again. “If that’s the case……Didn’t he win already?” “No, The greatest strength of Hikaru is her ability to concentrate for a chant……Although she is seriously wounded……” “Let the lightning descend towards my body and grant me the lightning speed……Awaken the sleeping lion! Ride Lightning!” Among the continuous blows——The Magic Division Student Council Vice-President completed her chant. “It is enough! This is unbearableeeee!” Lightning flowed through Hoshikaze-senpai’s limbs. Then just like fast-forwarding in a movie, Hoshikaze-senpai’s actions accelerated. With an abnormal reflex, Hoshikaze-senpai dodged the sheath and counterattacked. “You actually push me to this degreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” “WAHHHH!” The girl’s fist fell like rain onto Torazou’s body. Torazou-senpai, whose stance was broken, could only step back. However, Hoshikaze-senpai immediately chased after as if it was a squabble between kids and continuously punched him with her fist. “Sending a specific current signal to the muscles and nerves, it is a powerful Enhancement Magic that uses brute force when it is a critical moment.” Kaguya-senpai continued to explain. Kazuki recalled that at the entrance ceremony, Hoshikaze-senpai brought the large caged vehicle, where the dragon was, over. The scene of the Stigma Magic User beating up the swordsman caused the audience to let out grand cheers. “The all-embracing fate within the great hemisphere……The binds of the constellation, allowing the operation of the day to stop! Horoscope Stasis!” While frantically beating up the opponent, Hoshikaze-senpai continued to chant a spell. Numerous points of lights appeared around Torazou-senpai. Light flowed between each of the points Torazou-senpai was binded by numerous strings of light and completely stopped moving——This is the Binding Magic that was chanted against the dragon from the entrance ceremony. “W, What is this?” Torazou-senpai was tied up by the ropes of light and issued out a cry. Fists continued to rain down on his body mercilessly. Torazou-senpai, who could not even be sent flying away, had turned into a punching bag. “The Roar from the God’s Flame informs the God’s Fury! The heavenly roars all gather into thy hand, descend down a hammer that can crush the world! Crush the World! Yagrush!” “This is……Baal’s Level 8! But it is a technique that should not be used against a human……” Kaguya-senpai hurried to enter the venue, but it was already too late. With a flashing amount of Magic Light, a large hammer appeared in Hoshikaze-senpai’s right hand. “Try and dodge thisssssssssssss!” “How can he dodge it! It’s over!’ Hoshikaze-senpai fell down due to the interference of Koyuki who was beside her. The huge hammer swung down in the air and disappeared. I do not know what would have happened if it actually hit. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Kooyuki blew her whistle. “……Senpai, what are you doing? Using that kind of Summoning Magic towards an opponent who is nearly completely depleted of Magic Power will normally kill them. Are you an idiot?” After the Defense Magic is completely destroyed, it will be a confrontation of a flesh body against a Myth’s Magic. “……Sorry……I lost myself for a bit……” Hoshikaze-senpai finally recovered and suddenly became dejected. “As, as expected it’s impossible was it?........Even though, I thought I can win..........” “Winner, Magic Division Student Council first player, Hoshikaze Hikaru!” On the grounds, rather than saying that it’s blessing the winner, the applause praising the effort of the loser reverberated. From the center of the ring, Hikaru-senpai is leaving trudgingly with dropped shoulder and coming here. “Next is your turn.” With nervous expression on her face, Mio called out to Kazuki like that. That’s right.........next is my turn. Kazuki faced the ring. Because this is a fight using Summoning Magic, there is no sword in his hips, its a bit lonely. “Which reminds me, Kazuki doesn’t need to Access the Astrum beforehand isn’t it?” The referee Koyuki enquired. “My Magical Dress in the form of ring is always fixed on my finger. It looks like I’m constantly connected with Leme.” “Is that so. Somehow, it’s indecent. Then, let’s start soon.” “Ah, please wait a little! My heart is still preparing! Hauu!” Kamiizumi-senpai inhaled her breath, and then after releasing it, she calmed down with an expression like a different person. First class swordman’s mental concentration switching is fast. Then, instantly her head hung down. “Kazuki-dono, previously your renown has been told by Kana-shishou2. Kamiizumi’s house first daughter Iori, respectfully I state my wish for a match!” “Then, the preparation is okay already. ..........Begin!” At the same time that Koyuki blew the whistle, Jakin!3 Kamiizumi-senpai draw her sword. “Here I come!” The outcome will decide if I can stay in the Magic Division. “...... !”4, Kazuki anticipate with chanting the Summoning Magic. But the advancing Kamiizumi-senpai flickered like a heat haze, and the fire bullets were avoided. She is not decelerating at all. Kazuki seeing that movement’s quality, gave up hitting from the front with Barrett. The second Barrett is also evaded, Kamiizumi-senpai is allowed to draw near. “Prepare yourself!” The short sword is sharply swinged. Kazuki reading the breathing and timing of the opponent, bent his back causing the sword to intersect with paper-thin difference. “As expected, Kana-shishou’s big brother!” Kazuki while bending backward released a front kick. Toward an attack outside her expectation, Kamiizumi-senpai showed a surprised expression. Of course before the defensive magical power, a front kick released while in an off-balance posture doesn’t produce any damage. Kazuki’s kicking foot is repelled by the blue backlash of defensive magical power. By using that reaction, Kazuki jumped a large distance backward. “With my defensive magical power’s recoil, the distance......!?” By avoiding the pursuit with the jump, Kazuki used physique strengthening and earned some distance. “......Well done!” Kamiizumi-senpai exclaimed in admiration and again facing towards Kazuki, she started running. Kazuki fired Barrett but, Kamiizumi-senpai again avoided that and came swinging the short sword. But a close-quarter combat is not only about sword skill! He can still can escape! Kazuki desperately struggling through Iori’s slash, did the flying kick again while continuing to escape. To earn the distance for running from place to place, Barrett is released. But it missed......! Wih the tension of the evasion battle, the stands were excited. With a glance, it can be seen that it is an even match. “How could Summoning Magic get evaded like that!” If this becomes a protracted battle, this side's magic power will only get used up! “......Otouto-kun! Use my Summoning Magic! If it's like that I think you can win!! ......My compatibility with Otouto-kun, aaabsolutely not bad is what I believe!!” Kaguya shouts from the ringside. Unintentionally Kazuki got distracted from his opponent. He looked up at Kaguya-senpai. Senpai even now has that upset and worried expression. Just like a mother in class visiting an event. Even though I don’t have any memory of my mother. The girl’s positivity level is 68 in the graph that's floating up in front of my eyes. Even so, that's surely the emotion of deep affection toward her junior. That is what the person herself said, so it must be so. Even so as expected —— I want to think that I am liked by this senpai. I want to believe that. I want to be liked more by Senpai. The moment that thought floated in his mind, Asmodeus’ incantation flowed into Kazuki’s mind. It can be recited!? Senpai’s Summoning Magic! Kamiizumi-senpai came approaching to attack. Kazuki, in order to recite Senpai’s magic, desperately earned some distance. “Desire that lurked in the sea of mind, passing through sinful flesh stretching that hand! Embodiment of violation, coiling around desire as it is! 5!” Kazuki’s Stigmata is shining in violet color, kukuku......Asmodeus’ laughing voice is resounding passing over from . At the same time, at Kamiizumi-senpai’s underfoot, a fissure is running. From there an ocean of living things of enormous tentacles squirming around and reaching out one after another. Asmodeus’ level 1’s Summoning Magic, Tentacle Magic. Kamiizumi-senpai is avoiding using Foreseeing. But, the tentacle persistently pursues Kamiizumi-senpai. One of the tentacles twined around her foot, toward the eerie touch sensation, Kamiizumi-senpai's hii voice got leaked. The short sword flashed and the tentacle is torn to pieces but, unknown number of tentacles continue to sweep down on Kamiizumi-senpai. This is maybe, for a swordsman using agility as her foundation, the worst natural enemy. “.......My Diva’s Summoning Magic, there is nothing other than disgusting thing, I’m really sorry.” Outside the ring, Kaguya-senpai is falling into self-disgust. Is that so, if my own self doesn’t believe the Positivity Level it’s no good. The fondness from this person toward myself, if I don’t believe it proudly puffing up my chest, it’s no good. This cycle of Positivity Value, its a mutual thing. Kazuki looked over his shoulder glancing at Mio. What? looking like wanting to say that, the girl is glaring back. Even that twisted attitude, recently it seems to become cute in Kazuki’s opinion. That girl, towards someone like me, giving some good will ——! Along with that thought, inside his mind, Phoenix’s incantation is overflowing. That spell, chant it. In the ringside, Kanae from the beginning sensed that unusual phenomenon. “Ii-chan, don’t get distracted with those tentacles! The time for chanting has been earned!” While escaping from the tentacles, Kamiizumi-senpai is doing hah6 face and finally paid attention to Kazuki. Kanae perceiving the scale of magical power, is shouting. Kamiizumi-san’s face warped into impatience, broke into a run. The timing is going to be very close. Toward Kazuki who is reciting the spell, Kamiizumi-senpai raised her sword overhead ——At that time, the tentacles from the rear entangled Kamiizumi-senpai’s legs. Oh no! at that, the girl was too late. Kazuki’s stigmata is glowing with more intensity that was never seen until now ——Magical powers are erupting. “From dusk to dawn oh soaring immortal bird, grant that wing of hope on my back! Destruction for the sake of rebirth, here......! 7!” Greatest usable Summoning Magic with Positivity Value 100 —— Level 5. Intense heat, in one breath blew up from the back on Kazuki’s upper body, curving like a bow. That body looked like a rocket launching to the sky. Kamiizumi-senpai’s slashed in vain at the empty space. Kazuki is looking down from the sky at that scene. Kamiizumi-senpai apart from her own sword as a method of attack understood that she already became powerless. And just like that, she looked upward in blank amazement. This is......magic for borrowing Phoenix’s wing on the back. The way to use it, if it’s the swordsman me, like this!! “Go!” Kazuki, by fluttering the wing, like a bird of prey seizing the prey on the ground swooped down. With all one’s strength, the right wing is enfolded in the left —— Just like the image of storing a katana inside the sheath. The wings, are sword. Even while I’m a 8, I’m also a swordsman. And then the enfolded wing were —— unleashed in one breath! “Uooooooooooooooooooo!” That is, with the length reaching 10 meter making use of the wing of flames —— Iainuki9 “Th, this kind of attack even with Foreseeing there is no way........!” That Iainuki’s wind slicing noise, cannot be compared to katana with length less than 1 meter —— Gou!10 along with that violent sound, Kamiizumi-senpai is mowed down. The trajectory of the flame painted an enormous half circle not permitting any evasive action at all for Kamiizumi-senpai. The blue glow of defensive magical power is smashed up like sheets of spray inside a giant tsunami. “It’s over!” Magic intoxication, feeling anxiety with the possibility of overkill, Koyuki in panic raised a restraining voice. “Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!” Because of the impossibility in escaping the wave of flames, Kamiizumi-senpai’s magical power were grinded down thoroughly. Screams are raised, Kazuki too become flustered.......The extent of the strength is unexpected!? In a panic, the wing of flames were negated, Kazuki fell down toward the ground. Only at the end did Koyuki became a little dumbfounded but, he finally Piririririri11 whistle is blown. Clapping hands and cheerings reverberate like falling thunder. ——Victory. Even though before the fight I thought there was no chance of victory. This victory......It's all thanks to the connection of bonds with everyone. "Are you okay Kamiizumi-senpai?" "Fuee......, the uniform is all burned up. I almost became a well-done girl you know——" Kazuki extended a helping hand to Kamiizumi-senpai. The moment Kamiizumi-senpai took that hand and stood up, the girl's uniform and underwear fell suddenly, all of it crumbling down from the burning. "Fu, FUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" Kamiizumi-senpai crouched down completely while raising a crying voice. Kazuki in panic hands out his blazer. "......Wh, what a gentleman......No way. Kana-chan's big brother is so cool......" The referee Koyuki poured down a cold gaze. "Kazuki......to what extent can that skill of yours reach? Why does this magic only burn down the clothes......Original magic....." "There is no way I can do something that skillful you know!? I just don't understand the degree of the power at all!" After Kamiizumi-senpai bowed her head down politely, she took flight and disappeared from the ring. "Congratulations, Kazuki. ......It's going well isn't it. Though I think the winning method is somehow strange." Mio came and meeting halfway, faced Kazuki with a rare honest smile. From the chest, feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction boiled up. From now on, with everyone I can—— "Nii-sama......" With expression of dissatisfaction Kanae approached sullenly. "Nii-sama with wing of flames spread out, The impression of Angel was really cool......" "That expression is gross" "I cannot consent but......if Summoning Magic are shown to that extent then, it's impossible not to accept it." Even while bulging her cheek, Kanae was giving her acceptance. "Kanae, I'll remain in Magic Division." Someone like me, is it good to be happy like this? Somehow, I have a feeling that everything will disappear when I wake up from this dream. "The student council of Magic Division too, for me it has become an important place." "Onii-chan that has abandoned me, obtained something like place, I'll destroy it." ——A strange voice, is raised. It's not the word of Kanae in front of me. When he turned around to the direction of the voice, at the audience seating in the ringside——a girl with silver hair, it's Kaya. "How cruel, even though I tried very hard to endure like this. Even though I want to go back to that time......why does Onii-chan tied together with this kind of people and magical power?" This girl——Kaya, she can see Leme's energy!? With those adorable lips, Kaya moved and talked coldly like a machine. "That's why, I'll just stop enduring. ......Onii-chan abandoned me and obtained place, I'll destroy everything. ......12!" She invoked magic without incantation. A sound of world teared up rang out. Part 2 "BIKIBIKIBIKI!"13 Strange high pitched sound are raised, a giant rift ran on the blue sky. A black, muddled parallel world spread out at the other side of the rift. From the rift, two black drops spilled out. The black drops wriggled and squirmed in the air and became two dragons, flapping gigantic wings that looks like it could completely cover the sky. "14! 15! Destroy this hindrance of barrier! And then after that all that nuisance other than Onii-chan! REMOVE THEMMM!" The face of the screaming Kaya is wrapped by light. The old rag clothing that the girl wore is tinged by light —— completely transforming it like a Magical dress. From her forehead's left side a typical horn grew out just like a magic beast's. The dragons should have been attacking humans as their maximum priority —— but they don't even pay any attention to the audiences and instead, in accordance with Kaya's words, swooped down to the barrier. The barrier is thin because it's assumed that there won't be any direct attack; however, a crack appeared because of the ramming attack. The student in charge of the barrier attempted to repair the barrier in panic. "......This is not a play! Everyone in the audience please evacuate immediately!" Liz Liza shouted loudly. Because of that, each person looking at the situation in front of their eyes —— finally realized that the attack of illegal magic users are a reality and rushed to the school gate. With the barrier destroyed, the student who was in charge of the barrier fainted by magic intoxication as a result of the attack. "Student Council, intercept it! —— Combine together the strength of both department!" In this place the swordsmen and Magica Stigma that can fight are only —— Student Council members. While Liz Liza roared angrily, she ran to the fountain located in the garden near the ground and plunged both hands inside the basin. She vibrated the with sophisticated Psychokinesis Magic and transformed the water into pure white mist. The mist was manipulated according to Liz Liza's thought and streamed into the dragon heads. With the sudden obstruction of their field of vision, the approaching nose-diving dragons were misdirected into the wrong direction and crashed. "I don't understand the circumstances but......there is no need for cooperation if just for the likes of a dragon!" The Sword Division's Hanashizaki Kanae threw a challenge towards the crashing Niddhogg. "It can't be helped, we will take on the green dragon!" The Magic Division's Hoshikaze Hikaru exclaimed and started to to Baal! "Wai, you idiots......" Liz Liza cursed toward the two divided Student Councils. Very suddenly —— the Inter-division competition changed into a real combat mobilization. "Kaya!? You, why are you using something like that kind of illegal magic......!" "Onii-chan! For my name to be called by Onii-chan, I'm so happy......so happy that I want to kill!" Kaya that transformed into atypical appearance screamed while her crying and laughing expression distorted. "16!" Around her hand with "BIKIBIKIBIKI!" sound, a dimension rift materialized and from there a drip spilled over again, this time it changed into a large magical sword with blue translucence. The girl raised the large sword overhead. "I also obtained it you know! ......The same power like Onii-chan and Mio-chan!" Kaya swung the large sword that was as large as herself towards Kazuki. "!?" Kazuki doubted his own eyes even as he tried to use Foresight. What in the world is this......The girl's breathing and muscle shows no signs or intention at all! Kaya didn't think about anything! It's as though the sword has a will of it's own and move completely by itself!! Kazuki desperately evaded by falling over. His way of evasion is reminiscent of an amateur. "Nii-sama!" Kanae immediately shouted and she threw one of her two short swords to Kazuki. Kazuki received it and drew the short sword from it's scabbard. Without a moment's delay, the second downward swing and the third strike of the large blue sword came, but both were warded off by the short sword. "Look, Onii-chan! Because I also wanted to become strong! The me that was abandoned became like Onii-chan and Mio-chan!!" "Because of that......you agreed to an illegal contract!?" Kaya no longer had any hesitation......her body was being possessed by someone! "After all, only this Diva......the only one that gave me any kind words!" Kaya shouldn't have had any training in any sword skills; however, the sword moved just like there was a swordsman's soul that dwelt inside the sword. Even to Kazuki, the swordsmanship was so sharp that it left his body trembling with fear. "Kazuki! Why are you in a pinch when the opponent is also using a sword!" Mio chanted a spell while at the same time spouting a rebuking voice —— "......!" However Kaya rotated her arm with terrific force and bisected the high speed bullet of Barrett into two. "This sword will reject all Shot!"17 It's obvious that it's not a human technique and reaction speed. "Is that, !?" Animal warped by magic into an evil beast, human transformed by magic into an Elf, normal space warped by magic into haunted ground, and the same case where weapon and tool were transformed by magic also exist. An item that had it's foundation warped into a Sacred Treasure, to a degree where it's impossible to be imitated by alchemy, were legendary magic items that were rarely discovered in haunted grounds where evil beasts gathered. Kaya chanted magic that pulled the evil beasts and Sacred Treasure from somewhere. What kind of Diva is she contracted with!? "This is the power of that I have obtained! If Mio-chan is also coming here....I'll kill you altogether! !18" With Kaya as the center, "BIKIBIKIBIKI!" countless rifts formed with terrific force in scope that swallowed up Kazuki and Mio. Kazuki sensed the flow of magic —— and realized that evasion is impossible. Even Defensive Magic won't make it in time with his current chanting speed. Large-scale Destruction Magic. Summoning of hell. This magic changed the very space itself! The world was smashed up beginning from the rift. The very space itself where Kazuki and the others stood was converted into a pitch-black dimension. The surrounding darkness suddenly became red-hot hell. The created space became the world of fire from Norse mythology. Like being imprisoned in a microwave oven, there was already nothing left to be done except accepting the fate of death. However —— "Oh mermaid's singing voice, manifest the frozen thought. Regret become flower of ice, loneliness become light snowfall, cover the world with cold nothingness......!19 Along with awe-inspiring singing voice, countless snow and water crystal scattered and danced in the red-hot space. Flame and cold collided, offsetting each other, the world once again broke and scattered. The other dimension was extinguished and the scenery was restored back to normal. The one that crashed Large-scale Destruction Magic into Large-scale Destruction Magic was Koyuki. Vepar, the mermaid of 72 Pillar was releasing near transparent light blue radiance besides the girl. "Koyuki! ......Even though you are also a first year, for a high level magic that work into space itself......!" "......Please show some spirit to fight and survive! You'll die you know!!" Because of Koyuki's reprimand, Kazuki and Mio quickly started to chant their spells. "Dragon Invite!" The space beside Kaya split, this time two small flying dragons came out. ""Barrett!"" Toward the flying dragons that leaped closely with their fangs bared, two flame bullets shot them down. Kazuki ran and drew his Iai towards Kaya —— this time he has the resolution to fight. Scrape off all of the girl's magic power and make her powerless! "How cruel! Why is Onii-chan pointing that sword to me.....I'll kill you!!" Kaya's large blue sword automatically moved and blocked Kazuki's slash, "GIN!"20 sound was echoing. Kanae, who already handed out one of her swords to Kazuki, confronted the dragon without her usual two-sword style and with only her one remaining sword. Nidhogg the death dragon. In the Norse mythology, that name was handed down to the black dragon that gnawed at the root of the in the depth of the world. A dragon that left its name in mythology. "Interesting! If its just ordinary dragon slaying then nobody will be amazed!" Kanae challenged the death dragon Nidhogg. []21 doesn't utilize Iai. With a good command of her agile body, Kanae's way of fighting was with an overwhelming number of attacks driving the opponent into a corner. The dragon waved its claws at random because its face was covered by mist. After all it should just be an animal so Kanae easily evaded the rough attack and with her short sword, one layer, two layers were hacked into pieces. However toward the hard skin "GIN! GIN!" the consecutive attacks only lightly bounced. Fafnir keep waving both of his arm's claws not even feeling the attack. The attack doesn't even compare to a mosquito's bite. While Kanae evades with paper-thin margin —— this time she aimed at the inside of the joint and swung her katana. However even that attack while filled with biological knowledge, "GIN!" was repelled from the hardness feedback. Kanae "Chih" clicked her tongue. ......The powerlessness that cannot even be compensated with strengthening magic, unable in admitting that it was her own shortcoming. The mist that was covering the dragon's face cleared. In the corner of Kanae's field of vision, "You idiots......Fight using cooperation......" the figure of Liz Liza-sensei who collapsed while speaking bitterly due to magic intoxication entered into her sight. This teacher produced mist using common magic with poor magic consumption and saved the spectators. Looking at that figure, Kanae felt a brief remorse because she challenged the dragon alone. If it already became like this, even if its only by willpower, I have to bring down this black dragon by my own hand! The death dragon that had its vision free looked down and glared at the girl. Starting from that moment, it doesn't attack randomly anymore, instead it accurately and fiercely swing its claws. Swinging both arms one after another and brandishing it's tail roughly, Kanae concentrated her mind and using Foresight avoided all of those. This time Nidhogg opened its huge mouth and tried to swallow Kanae. "I've waited for that!" Nidhogg's big mouth facing toward Kanae "GABUM!" closed down, but she backstepped and avoided it. And then she made a big jump to Nidhogg's nose tip. From there she leaped further. "First the eyeball!" With her whole strength, she stabbed the dragon's eyeball. Compared to the skin, the soft eyeball "DOSU!" was pierced by the sword blade. When she sensed the sword pierced until the bone in the bottom of the eye socket, she released her katana. Nidhogg that has the katana left in its eye socket struggled violently. Kanae landed in Nidhogg's nose, and hopped gracefully like a dancer. "—— And then the brain!" With her whole body motion like a spring, Kanae kicked the handle of the katana stuck inside Nidhogg's eyeball and drove it deeper inside. With acrobatic movement the force was amplified many times over, driving in the sword like a hammer. "BAGIN!" A certain bone deep inside the eye socket 22 's cracked response was felt. Even unknown creatures, if they have eyeballs then the eyesocket's construction must be consistently similar. No matter what kind of living things they are, this bone structure that has the role of connecting eyeball to brain, was not a sturdy thing. Smoothly the blade reached the brain. "—— And then DIE!" Kanae kicked up the handle of the katana diagonally with one leg. The sword blade that reached the brain vibrated violently in Nidhogg's cranium. Its brain tissues shaked and it's whole body spasmed convulsively. Nidhogg "DOOON!" laid down its body, while Kanae landed agilely like a cat. "How's that, you see that! ......Damn, how dull. I got too worked up. ......What about Nii-sama!?" While cleaning the short sword soiled from blood and grey matter with Psychokinesis, Kanae turned toward Kazuki's direction. At that time Kanae witnessed the girl shouting "Onii-chan!" while swinging the large sword. The body's performance was amateur but only the slash was strangely sharp. "Nii-sama is......I'm the only sister of Nii-sama!" Kanae assaulted the girl from the back. But the attack that should have beeen completely unforeseen by the girl was automatically intercepted by the large blue sword. "Wh......what is this fellow!? Is this really a human movement!?" "KANAE!?" Kazuki turns his eye to Kanae with surprise and delight. "Nii-sama Nii-sama, I killed the dragon even faster than the high-speed activation of Possession Magic, she was also matching the back-up Summoning Magic of two people from the Magic Division's Student Council. "Is this girl a monster!?" Illegal magician —— this girl is beyond ! Certainly this girl's power cannot be compared with a Stigmata Magician, she might be an existence we have no chance to stand against. "Kaichou23, dangerous! That dragon is still not dead!!" Looking toward the voice from the back —— Nidhogg that should be dead, has its eyeball "BUKUBUKU!" bubbling while standing up and raising its claw overhead toward Kanae. That kind of absurdity...... "TORAZOU SMAAAAAAAAASH!!" But immediately, somebody forced their way through and with all their strength perform a full swing with their long sword. The claw and long sword clashed, that voice —— Torazou was blown off but the claw attack was also repelled. "Torazou!? ......To be saved by you......somehow it's infuriating." "Kaichou, stop being so obstinate and lets cooperate with the Magic Division! I'll hold back this black dragon so Kaichou, go and help Magic Division's student council!" "What!? Don't joke around......This me......with what kind of face can I cooperate with them!" "Other than somehow using their in this place and catching all of them in one attack, there is no other way! ......However we are all equal you know. For those guys to be able to finish their chant, we must be the one's holding back these dragons! Isn't that right, Kaichou!?" "!? Even though you are just Torazou, impertinently giving sound argument......!" Is it Nii-sama's influence...... Damn, rather than the current me, Torazou's way was right! "......Torazou, I leave that guy to you! Absolutely don't die!!" "Ou! I'll be troubled if you forever keep thinking I'm a pathetic guy you know, watch this Kaichou, you too Hayashizaki Kazuki! UOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toward the other side of the battlefield —— Kanae started running to where the green dragon was fighting with the Magic Division's student council. The poison dragon Fafnir. A dragon with the power of poison residing in its body that appeared in Norse mythology. It has six misshapen arms, making an unsightly figure. On each of its six arms poison claws are attached. "......!" Hikaru who has her whole body accelerating attracted Fafnir with the attack from 24 held in one hand. During that time Kaguya was chanting high level magic. That was the tactic. 25 —— It will be settled with instant death! However Hikaru cannot keep up with the exchange with speed alone when there were six arms that keep on striking, her posture was off-balance. Danger! Damn......already useless! Immediately Kaguya discarded the high level magic that she currently chanted and switched into level 2 magic. "My wicked mind filled with curse, I beseech thy agony...... Unashamed of ominous thought! 26!" The bullet of curse hit Fafnir and it writhed in hallucinatory pain. But this magic only gives pain and stops the target on its track —— with no actual damage to the body. Using that opportunity, Hikaru recovered her posture. ......This battle of endurance has continued for quite long. "For Asmodeus' high level attack magic I need to concentrate, so I'm troubled that the almighty Hikaru cannot earn more time you know! Idiot Hikaru!!" "No matter how almighty I am there is no way I can exchange blows with something this tough! Idiot Kaguya!!" While insulting each other, Kaguya's expression warped haggardly. "The Knight Order should already be notified but......if it keeps like this sooner or later one of the fights in this divided battlefield won't hold out......" "BARIRI" At last the spark dispersed, Hikaru's Ride Lightning's effect was finished. "I, I wonder if it's no good if I don't chant again? Today, this is already my fourth time you know......" "Please don't say some spoiled things, you good-for-nothing princess!" Hikaru's magical power was already exhausted from the previous battle. Toward the girl that was in the middle of thinking that she can't chant Summoning Magic anymore, the claw of Fafnir swooped down. However at that point, someone interrupted with speed like a rolling gale. ....... "You two withdraw! I will serve as vanguard!" "Kana-chan!? ......You came to help us!?" Kanae looked back with a fleeting glance and "Fun" her nose snorted. "......It's only a temporary alliance. I'll stop this guy so get rid of them all in one go with Chorus Magic. That dragon over there is small fish, but it can't be killed with a sword." Fafnir looked down as if to assess the human that came to interfere. Kanae informed the two people behind while thrusting her short sword to the dragon. Chorus Magic —— If its impossible to hold out until the Knight Order come, then certainly there was no way other than that. Chorus Magic is a chanting method done by linking several Stigmata Magicians with Telepathy and matching together their magic power wavelengths, producing colossal magic power and materializing level 10 Summoning Magic. The amount of magic power required for level 10 Summoning Magic was too large, one person alone using it was difficult. But Chorus Magic demands considerable concentration and multiple Stigmata Magicians also became defenseless at the same time. It's a tactic that risked inviting total annihilation easily if the vanguard cannot protect their charge. "Can't you depend on me?" "......No, if the two Student Councils combined their power then we are invincible you know. I have wished for that for a long time! Hikaru, the number is not sufficient so call Koyuki-chan here!" Until last year Koyuki has already learned the basic of matching magic power's wavelengths. This year after completing the contract with a Diva, the number of people for Chorus Magic will be enough if Koyuki is included. Protected by the Student Council of Sword Division —— Magic Division's Student Council's trump card was usable! Fafnir's claws attacked Kanae. The six arms waving about cannot even come near Kanae who took pride on her godlike agility. Kanae is very poor at a battle of endurance. Even with only a few hits from the enemy, Kanae's meagre defensive magic power will be smashed up immediately, furthermore the poison will steal her movement. But......Otonashi Kaguya was looking from behind. Kanae can't show a shameful fight. Probably I am the one that know best Kaguya's strength. For the sake of winning against her, for a long time Kanae searched for her weak points and keep polishing countermeasures. Otonashi Kaguya is strong. To a degree that there was no way to win if Kanae challenge her directly face to face. For this reason, it's vexing but.....she can be relied on. "I'm counting on you, ! ......And then watch from there, Hayashizaki's swordmanship!!" Kazuki looking at Kaya's magic power, noticed that its gradually declining. When thinking at the beginning how she first summoned the dragon, the scale of the magic Kaya chanted slowly kept getting smaller. However in addition to the frequent magic, it seems that even merely swinging the large blue sword was also wearing down her magic power. Kazuki can already see Kaya's limit. It's a hard blow when Koyuki was called back by the senpais but the condition on this side is starting to get better. "Please no......" Kaya's whispering voice was leaked. "This kind of me stop it already......even though I love him, even though it's precious memory...... Why do I want to kill them......? If its like this, I will continue being alone......this kind of me, stop it already......" Even so the girl raised her sword and slashed at Kazuki. ”That's why this kind of thing, stop it already!" "I can't stop! Onii-chan, somehow please help me!" Even if you said somehow......there was no other way other than shaving her magic power until she became powerless. In the edge of his field of vision "DOWAA!" The figure of Torazou-san sent flying by Nidhogg was reflected. Even if Kaya was stopped, the dragons that were already summoned cannot be expected to disappear. There was no more room for taking it easy. Right now the senpais already ——? """Thy name is Asmodeus! Thy strength become almighty desire, oh pure black contract, in accordance with my life display that strength!!""" The three person's magic power altogether the —— The Diva was pulled into the present world and materialized. Along with a flash of violet, the witch finally materialized together with clear real form. After that Kaguya-senpai passed her order to Asmodeus......! Probably that power can manage to defeat the two dragon altogether, those senpais have that power. All the magic power were absorbed toward Asmodeus until nothing is left, and Hoshikaze-senpai and Koyuki crumbled down. Kazuki's sword and Mio's Barrett attacked Kaya incessantly. "Please help......Onii-chan......" ......Kaya, was it because I was not in Nanohana Institute that it became like this? The feelings of guilt stroked Kazuki's spine. I, if I don't save her...... "Thy are I, I am thee! ......Become my thought as it is, Curse, Malice, keep beseeching, drag in all my bitter enemy and open the hell's gate!" Kaguya-senpai keeps continuing chanting the spell with strong magic power. "Kukukukuku! This air has been a while hasn't it, Kaguya! I'm in good mood so I'll be faithful to you! Kaguya, with your desire now what in the world is it that you wished for?" "My desire is the manifestation of hell! Send all those people to hell! To inescapable nightmare!" "Very well! Thy wish is my wish!" The ultimate magic of Asmodeus was started by Kaguya. "!!"27 The surrounding surface dimmed ominously. Is something happening? —— Kazuki spontaneously looked back to Kaguya-senpai. In accordance with Kaguya-senpai's command, Asmodeus raised her right arm overhead, grandly. From Asmodeus' back, gigantic ominous violet Gate rose gradually from the ground. Along with Asmodeus' loud laughter, that gate opened, like a damn bursting open with violet miasma flooding out. The miasma avoided Kazuki and the others, nothing but the enemy that Kaguya-senpai hated were swallowed up. The instant the fingertips of Asmodeus' raised right arm "PACHIN!"28 echoed, the violet miasma transformed into reddish-black flame of hell. Kaya and the two dragons were buried inside a cluster of flame without even leaving a strand of hair uncovered. This flame, its the same type of flame seen before in the school entrance ceremony, Gernica. Namely, this Seventh Inferno manifestation are —— and Allies Discernment - Large Scale Instant Death Magic. This flame of hell was not heat attack or the like, this spell slowly applied the concept of death. "Kaya!" Kaguya's flame of hell that swallowed all the object of her hostility has even attacked Kaya that already exhausted all her strength. On the other side of the reddish black flame, Kaya's blue defensive magical power let out a frail shine. "Kaya, stop it!" Kazuki shouted pleadingly toward Kaguya-senpai. Kaguya-senpai who doesn't even imagine the connection between Kazuki and Kaya was confused of the reaction Kazuki showed. "That summoning magic, that magic will kill her!" "Otouto-kun......Sorry, right after requesting this flame, even myself cannot control it. Even if it's only a tiny hate, everything of the opponent won't be able to escape and will be killed. But compared to bringing down the other two evil beast, I cannot give preference to the life of that illegal magician. Everyone else is already worn-out you see!" Looking around the surrounding, Torazou-san already exhausted all his strength and fell down. Kanae too received poison claw and crouched down. Hoshikaze-senpai and Koyuki too because of the Chorus Magic, their magic power sucked up to the bone and collapsed because of magic intoxication. The only one that was safe and can stand up were Kazuki and Mio, also Kaguya-senpai, just three people. "But, that's......" If Kaguya-senpai's magic was interrupted, the surviving dragons——the wounded Fafnir can be handled somehow or other, but the method to defeat Nidhogg that can regenerate its injury will be lost. But if the invoked magic keep continuing like this, Kaya will be burned out before the dragons. "He, help me, Onii-chan!" Inside the reddish black flame, while her defensive magic power was being eroded, Kaya pleaded for help. "Otouto-kun......besides if that child escapes it will become a grave crisis. I won't hesitate anymore like that time with Earth Snake. I cannot hesitate. Because I'm this academy's strongest magician!" With eyes burning grimly with a sense of responsibility, Kaguya-senpai shouted. While shouting she supplied magic power to Asmodeus. Asmodeus "KUKUKUKUKU!" while laughing madly continued to burn the enemies with the flame of hell. Kaguya-senpai's regret with dark expression saying "I have to kill him.", about Earth Snake, came to mind in Kazuki's head. But at that time Senpai was in pain. She is a reliable senpai but, I know that she tried desperately doing unreasonable things. Senpai's touch soaked with tears, I still remember it in my heart. ......I understand that Senpai's word is correct. But is this kind of thing really fine.......!? If Senpai kills Kaya......Not regretting anything, not hurting, can that really happen!? This kind of situation, there was no way I can consent......! "Sto, stopp! I don't want to die! I don't want to die alone! Stop, stopp!! Help me——Loki! Power......Give me more power!!" —— The moment Loki was yelled, blue defensive magic power from the girl was coming back around. All thoughts were blown off from his head, Kazuki doubted even his own eyes. ......That recovery was not at the level of just 'coming back around'. Enormous blue light that can't even compare to the girl's original condition covered the girl's whole body, and started to push back the flame of hell. Vast defensive magic power was distorting concept of destined death of the ruler of hell. 29 "!? ......Such thing, impossible. This kind of magic power......it's inhuman!" The whisper that Kaguya-senpai unintentionally leaked made us tremble with fear. Currently the two dragons vanished without even their ash remained, however even now Kaya was still leaking blue light—— "......U, aaa......don't want......Stop it Loki, my head! In my head I'm not me any......aaaa.......Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" ——Kaya who should be escaping already from harm, raised a screaming voice that can break her throat, from the other side of the blue light. I don't understand at all what in the world is going on. {.......Kazuki, that girl, is being taken over right now.} After the uneasy silence, Leme's voice resounded inside Kazuki's head. "......Taken over, what kind of thing is that......" Why does it become like this, its completely like being in a nightmare. No, it could be that——all that happiness until this point, maybe everything was just a dream. The blue light of defensive magic power and the flame of hell is struggling against each other, Kazuki watched all that in a daze. {Each time a Diva possessed a human, that human's substance was being distorted into that Diva's form. That distortion keep being repeated little by little and each time, the human's form was rearranged. The result was that girl's madness} Leme answered. The flame was being extinguished little by little . Kaguya-senpai kept getting closer to the limit. Asmodeus' figure is "Oioii, is it already over?" faintly starting to disappear. On the other side of the weakening flame and the light, a human silhouette appeared——that shadow was not a girl's shape. If Kaya was taken over......then who in the world was that......? {The contractor's mind was tampered around and her ego became ambiguous, and then in one go the Diva plundered the flesh's leadership. At that time the flesh was distorted into that Diva's original form——that Diva became this world's resident} Long time ago, there were news that because of a malicious Diva's materialization Tokyo was destroyed. There were great numbers of orphans, that were born because of that incident, in Nanohana institute. Because of the establishment of the Knight Order everybody forgot that dreadful affair. Finally the flame and light ceased. The one that stood there does not resemble Kaya at all. A man with long hair and tall stature. The color of the long hair was blue with transparency similar to a crystal. A handsome feature with slightly slender face, a sinister smile was pasted on that face. In the right hand, it was still clutching the large blue sword. "Fufufu......hahaha......" The man made an abnormal face and distorted smirk. "HAHAHAHAHA! At last, about time I obtained flesh and body in this world! Even with all that hindrances from Knight Order, I'm the first one that achieved this brilliant achievement doesn't it? .....Hahahahaha, how awesome of me! Hahahahahaa!" "......You are, who are you?" In front of the man who guffawed wildly, Kazuki questioned while gripping his katana. "Hahaha! ......What is it brat. Why should I give my name, didn't you listen about this happy occasion? If that's the case then let me give this whole world a greeting!" The man shouted with faked high tension where we can feel the anger just by looking. "My name is Loki! The Loki-sama of Norse mythology! Hahaha, human's history will soon end! Starting from now the age of gods begins! This Loki-sama will bring even more chaos to this world for sure......When the curtain for the age of gods are opened once more, no one but me will be the one that cause......the Ragnarok! That's surely my role!!" What the hell is this man...... Did Kaya get caught up with this frivolous man!? Besides Kazuki who was glaring at Loki, Mio and Kaguya-senpai fell to their knees, watching with gaze filled with despair. Only Kazuki was still standing, gripping his katana while facing each other. "Hm? ......You are not just a normal human, are you? The one inside you is......Solomon Mythology's Lemegeton isn't it? I see, I see, I see......This time too Solomon's 72 Pillar are helping the humans isn't it? Then this brat is the one named new King does it? And then you are going to obstruct me, won't you?" "Bastaard, what have you done to Kaya!?" "What I have done was it? It's just as you see. I broke her, and then I ate her. Thanks for the food. I finished my brilliant achievement you know! There is no doubt that this great me was the one that broke this girl efficiently don't you see!? If I broke her right away then she will just get violent and get arrested by the Knight Order so, I adjusted her condition, and then tampered around with her brain tissue. While breaking her piece by piece, I guided her into wanting to abandon her ego on her own many times, that's the point. And there I got a great idea, her into wanting to kill a person she likes, I remodeled her into that. From here the best outcome came out, just great. Great idea that deserved the Noble prize in human abuse isn't it! Please stop, I don't want it like this~~ she cried and shouted like that, this girl surrendered her ego to me!! ......hahaha, just awesome!! From a long time ago, manipulating people's feeling skillfully is my speciality! Man, I just want to do it over again~" "......You, you asshole." "Whaaat, you bastard is going to punish this Loki-sama is it? Maa, you're just a low-life." "Otouto-kun......Its impossible you know!" Kazuki ignored Kaguya-senpai's restraint and started running. "......Interesting! You want to challenge the legendary swordstyle!? Brat!!" Loki received Kazuki's Iainuki casually with his large blue sword, but, "U, oo......?" Loki was pressured by the weight of the slash. Toward Loki who shook violently and braced himself futilely, Kazuki swung his second downward slash. "Wha, what the hell is your swordstyle!? I don't know something like this!?" Loki blocked that slash with his large sword, however he backstepped while reeling. "UOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kazuki gave up using Foresight, he just swung his katana recklessly, attacking furiously. "Bastaard!" Loki swung to counterattack while cursing; however, Kazuki parried the heavy large sword and entered one blow from the resulting gap. "BACHIN!" Loki's defensive magical power protected him from Kazuki's katana. ......What in the world, that thickness just now. ——With that one attack, unintentionally Kazuki calmed down from his rage and sensed the magic power. ......Few hundreds, no, with few thousands slash, would it be enough to destroy this barrier? If all the opponent's defensive magic power until now were a curtain, without a doubt this guy's defensive magic power was a wall. "Uoo......wait a little you bastard, wait! What the hell are you! How can you human's sword style advanced to this point!? You're fucking kidding me! You weakling!!" Loki's shout was tinged with anger while he staggered backward. But this guy was not seriously flustered for real. Kazuki understood that. "Fucking bullshit, don't get cocky brat! This time I'm using magic for real!!" Along with his rage Loki's magic swelled up. The blue sword gripped in his hand rapidly sucked the magic power——the dense magic power condensed violently inside the thick blade. Right now I'm not inside his sword's range. Even so —— something's happening! Kazuki used Foresight to see the magic power —— and instinctively felt despair. "......Show the divine sword's essence!! Lævateinn!!" —— Ignoring how far the distance was separated, in that place Loki swung his large blue sword downward. It's not a mere practice swing. "ZUBAAAAAAAAA!" Along with wind-slicing sound like the world itself tore apart, the condensed magic power gushed out and became a sharp shockwave rushing to Kazuki. Kazuki evaded using Foresight. Nevertheless, the released sword pressure from the large blue sword sensed that movement and change its trajectory like having its own will. Unparalled accurate pursuit. It's impossible to evade. It's clear that he won't be able to defend with the amount of his magic power. Magic intoxication. No, with this destructive power —— Standing in front of certain death —— it feels that time become extremely slow. At that moment, a shadow throws itself in front of Kazuki while chanting a spell. "......!30" Mio clad in flame armor jumped in front of Kazuki. However the flame armor was easily erased by the shockwave, and then the penetrating shockwave "GARIGARIGARI!" eroded the defensive magical power even further —— Mio's own blood scattered around. Fresh blood, so red that it looked like an illusion. Mio who covered for Kazuki collapsed feebly into Kazuki's chest. The girl's body, from her chest to her stomach, from the lung to the intestines, a vertical line was ripped apart. Even with a glance it's obvious that its a fatal wound. The body grew pale because instinctively it knows that death is near. "Mio!? You......why!? "If you received that attack with your current magic power you would surely die won't you......Protecting a Rank E, is the duty of Rank A, right......?" Because of her ripped lung "hyuu--hyuu" Mio leaked a weak breath. "Eh, damn it? Shit, I got the other kid killed. Shit." Loki spat out in frustation. But when he noticed Kazuki's expression he laughed complacently. "Hm? Why is your face like that brat? I get it, through Kaya I somehow know about you guys but......Mio-chan is your lover huh? Hehhehhe" We are not lovers. But....... BUT......! His head became pure white. The world seemed to blur white because of the highly strung emotion. Lies......lies lies lies! How could it become like this!? I don't know for what kind of reason. But that guy, he trampled my precious person......! "HAHAHAHAHA! That's a good face you make there brat! ......How precious, then for today's moment to be forever unforgotten I'll especially let you survive alone brat. Forever live your whole life to regret this moment! Commit today's encounter in your memory forever, Onii-chan♪ HAHAHAHAHH!" "Bastaard......I'll kill you!" "With your magic power it's impossible you know, brat! Rather let me teach you how it is to kill! It's impossible to calm down huuh!?" ......I......I don't care what happened to my body. This lowlife, I'll freaking kill him! Kazuki was filled with killing intent for the first time since he was born, embracing that rage he chanted the spell. "Burning up everthing that was touched......scorching heat of rejection without destination! !" With his little remaining magic power, Kazuki covered his whole body with flame armor and prepared the form of Iai. "Thaatt's whhyyy, I said I'm gonna teach you how it is to kill isn't it? Your katana won't be able to pierce my magic power, you get it don't you!?" Kazuki kicked the ground. Anyhow for this guy, there won't be any mercy. That's why with my whole strength! "Besides, why when you are really that angry, rather than attack, you chanted flame defense magic, your life is too valuable huhh!? What a laughable brat!" "...... I don't need something like life! I'll kill you no matter what even if it means stabbing each other to death!!" Kazuki slashed with Iai while shouting. Right at that moment —— By using psychokinesis Manipulation, was applied to the whole body of flame and condensed into the sword's blade. "UOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "What!?" Toward the wide-eyed Loki, a flash of flaming battoujutsu31 reached his chest. Thick defensive magic power blocked that attack. However the blade clad in flame inflicted a strand of scratch on the thick defensive magical power. Kazuki fixed his grip in the katana with two hand —— Iai's real form are two attacks. Kazuki thought there was no other way except this technique. If that guy said that he'd teach me, I'll teach him technique polished by a human. Since magic was born in this world, father polished his sword principle with the assumption of fighting against Summoning Magicians. Inside Hayashizaki style polished by father, exist an ultimate Iai that pursued a dream. Hayashizaki dream sword —— Pile. Why was it called dream sword, it was because father himself cannot realize this technique. It means that it's an unrealistic swordmanship. The first swing of the sword gouge out a scratch in the defensive magic power. That scratch, before new magic power plugged up that hollow space the size of a strand of hair, a second swing returned swiftly and piled up the scratch in the identical place. That swing will pierce and kill the defensive magic power. It doesn't matter how much the enemy's magical power was left, a certain sure-kill consecutive Iai's. But the time span before the produced scratch got filled up with new magic power was only a blink of an eye. In that one instance, piling up a second sword slash perfectly tracing the first sword slash trajectory, makes it evident why it's called dream sword. However, for Kazuki at this moment, everything looked like they moved in slow motion. Using to clear and sharpen his perception, Kazuki sensed the defensive magic power's scratch. Kazuki stirred up his body with his will. Raising a yell of kiai32 and activating below the navel, Kazuki accelerated his muscle structure. The whole body's muscle raised a snapping shriek because of the will's unrelenting demand for speed beyond the limit. Even so, whatever the consequence it doesn't matter! The body surpassed the limit due to magic......Just this guy I'll kill him no matter what! Everything that Kazuki has cultivated himself —— Summoning magic and common magic, and then sword skill —— Using everything of those to pile up this two slash. All the scattered pieces are converged in this one swing of a sword. The blade slid into the scratch where the defensive magic power was thin and gouged and ripped it apart. —— Kazuki arrived at the truth of the sword. The sensation of ripping flesh was clearly felt. Before his eyes, "BAT!"33 crimson spurt of blood opened like a flower blooming. "......Thi, this is the sword of human......" Even so Loki was not dead. ......He received a severe wound but, a fatal wound was not delivered. Kazuki understood from the slash' feedback. The depth was not sufficient, if only its one sun34 deeper. Kazuki's fingertips lost its strength, the short sword fell to the ground. ......If it's not a short sword, then he'd be dead already! "Don't fuck with me!" Loki who sports a wound in his chest let fly a kick towards Kazuki who lost his strength and fell to the ground already. Kazuki's powerless body that was already like a doll was thrown backward. "But......thank goodness", suddenly Kazuki who already calmed down thought. If I really killed that guy's body for real —— Kaya will also die. If Kaya is not saved...... Strength, my strength is lacking......For a long time I thought I didn't need it, a strong power...... "Damnnit, too careless......how stupid......the body that I got with great trouble is...!" "Stay away from Otouto-kun! I will kill you!" Loki raised his head in fluster. Kaguya-senpai mustered her last strength, she squeezed out word by word slowly for a spell, containing the disappearing Asmodeus in the present world. "Thi, this female magician, from that kind of condition how can she keep the Diva's complete summoning alone!?" "Oioi, do your besttt, Kaguyaaa.....Yosh, this guy is pretty bad news, so let's kill him yeahh!" Asmodeus was "Kukuku" chuckling, even now Senpai desperately kept her receding conciousness. "Seventh Hell, come out......!" That voice wringed out the magic. "Wai......like hell with this! That one is seriously terrible! Hold it I said!!" The same time Loki started screaming, a fissure ran below him. From there a huge snake fiercely burst out. Only, the snake head was "gunyagunya" transformed into a human's face —— it faced Loki and grinned. The illegal magician called Earth Snake. Because of the surprise, Kaguya-senpai's concentration is thrown into disarray. "You are....... I see, you too have materialized huh?" Loki grinned broadly and laughed, and clung to the snake's body. "It's amusing playing with you bastards, too bad I don't have time for this, getting hurt for real will suck......Get out of here, my child!" "......!35" "Dammnit, I'll remember this day, you human brat......no, Solomon's King! I'm acknowledging you! I'm gonna make you dance in my too!" Before Kaguya-senpai could invoke her magic, both of them sank into the ground. After waiting and seeing that Kaguya-senpai finally passed out, Kazuki watched the scene while still on his back. —— The world is being encroached by the myth. that didn't make sense was spreading out right in front of my eyes. In the end of the battle where sword, magic, and Diva mixed together —— the ground's surface was gouged, cloud of sand floated, and the spectator stand destroyed, just like a ruin in a desolate land. Everything was dyed in decadent red by the setting sun. Kazuki stood up in a daze. This should be a fight for the sake of protecting an important place where I belong. This kind of conclusion. Kazuki's underfoot was wet with crimson liquid. Mio lay there, her uniform covered in blood. The bleeding amount was outrageous. It's not only because of the setting sun that made just about everything dark red. The siren of the approaching knight group entered his ear. Kazuki kneeled beside the girl and held the limp upper half of her body in his arms. Nothing was reflected on the the half-closed eyes of Mio. Her "hyuu-hyuu" breath was becoming intermittent. The Red flowing out of her chest announced the end of Amasaki Mio. "Why for something36 like me...... Even though you always say you are the master, I am the slave. ......Even so, why......" Kazuki whispered not expecting any reply but, inside Mio's hazy eyes strength are returning, the girl laughed faintly. "......tha, that's because you see" Even with agonizing breath, her colorless lip quavered. "Honestly......I'm so happy I could meet you" Toward those words, an intense lump of guilt swelled up deep inside his stomach, becoming a strangled yell. It's painful in the heart. His eyes are hot. His head became pure white. That kind of thing —— I knew! "......The karaage, was delicious" I know, just from your expression that was obvious! "......You came when I was sulking alone in my room, I'm glad......getting teased by classmates, I was happy......when we were told we look like married couple, going on date......I was happy. Saying we were going to eat together the same sweet curry......" I know......I understand all of your feelings, and yet, I didn't have any courage to believe it. "I, I was always a person that was only saying unpleasant things wasn't I, sorry......" There was no need to apologize. Her honest feeling was plain to see even without Leme's magic. "......Cheesecake......it'd be nice if I wrote Love properly......" Mio's eyes closed, she inhaled her last breath softly, and then her pulse stopped. "......I wanted......to kiss you on the lips......" That was her last word. The color left Mio's expression leaving behind an empty shell. Inside Kazuki the dam broke and tears overflowed. Everything of those......even words that was not said at this moment, I knew all of them already......!! "UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I couldn't protect her. ......I don't even have any power that can protect her. For a girl who felt love for me, I'm powerless to protect her. Because of my cowardice, beacuse I keep demeaning myself, I don't even have strength to believe......! In the middle of wailing, the shaking view blurred with tears reflecting the light of fireshadow —— attached to Mio, the matching necklace with me shined reflecting the setting sun. The feather necklace —— Phoenix. The symbol of destruction and rebirth, the divine bird leaping over the world's logic. Its complete summoning....... Leme once said trick. Kazuki bet on the vague hope. He cradled up Mio's body —— He put their lips together without hesitation. It tasted of blood. At the same time the stigma in the left had radiated heat. The heat changed into a powerful bond with Mio's spells flowing into his mind. Phoenix ultimate magic —— transcending the fate, the power to take back what is lost. "......Oh sweet-talking divine bird. ......Oh beautiful artist shaking fate. ......Namely the poet, transform into magician. Everything of me, for thy poem......" {......In your condition now, the magic power is not enough.} The surrounding shined with orange light. Orange is, the color of Mio. Behind Kazuki, Phoenix spread its wing and materialized. The divine bird warned with low voice. Just like the legend of Phoenix, that magic will burn oneself entirely till only ashes are left behind, from the ashes one will be reborn and resurrected once more. The caster's magic power will be consumed entirely. The caster's existence and fate will be distorted, invoking a grand restoration magic. Right now it was still barely in time. If Kazuki used that kind of grand magic in his current condition, he will fall into a grave magic intoxication. His mind will be dragged into , the boundary between Astrum with the thinning self-ego and mental world will be lost, blending them together, making it impossible to return from Astrum to the real world. Completely forfeiting his mind. "My mind —— I don't mind about that kind of thing. I don't care whatever happens to me." "If that's so, then fine......Oh King of Solomon. Recite my poem." "Disintegrate my body into a thousand words, remake the world by that illusion......37!!" As soon as the chant ended, magic power, mind, soul, the feeling of everything being absorbed was felt. The world distorted. However what happened after that, Kazuki couldn't recognize anything anymore. —— And then Mio opened her eyes. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Translator's Notes and References # Ouji-sama = Prince-sama. It is referring to Hikaru as she gives off a princely aura. # Master or teacher # SFX of sword withdrawn from sheath # Spiral Flower # Black Tentacle # Surprised face when finally realization set in # Ash Ember Return Crimson Wing # Stigmata Magician # Art of drawing sword, cutting down one’s opponent and sheathing the sword afterwards # SFX of roaring sound # Whistle sound # Evil Dragon's Encroachment # SFX of something teared up # Death Dragon # Poison Dragon # Sacred Treasure Encroachment # It means any kind of projectile attack # Hellfire Encroachment # Silent Snow White # SFX of sword clanging # Wind God Kitten # http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sphenoid_bone # President # Thunder God Bow # Hell Conception Fire # Hatred of Infertile Flower # Seventh Hell Manifestation # Sound of clicking finger # Not really sure about this sentence, I think it refers to the fact that the black fire should be the embodiment of the concept of death itself, and it should be an absolute concept that can't be changed. Thus the fire should be a sure-kill magic, but this vast defensive magic power that suddenly appear distort that fact and do the impossible. If anyone can express it better please edit this sentence # Flame Impulse Armor # Art of sword drawing # Fighting spirit # like opening a curtain # Measure unit. Approx. 3.03 cm # Earth Beast Escape # Don't correct this. This word will have some significance later # Selfless Rebirth Category:Light Novel Volume 1